


Marionette

by Sherr



Series: Strings [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Violence, emotional struggle, english is not my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: Every marionette needs a puppeteer to come to life.But without strings to hold on, a marionette is a lifeless doll without a purpose.And he wanted to be alive.





	Marionette

Hank had started to become suspicious. 

He claimed that it was weird that he and Markus only seemed to reunite on nights, especially so late; androids were free now, so there was no purpose on hiding to have a friends meeting. Connor didn't knew how to answer to that, and instead changed the subject to the case currently on their hands.

But from there, Connor refused to visit Gavin every night.

It was making the both of them clearly tense. Gavin didn't had something to relieve stress, and Connor didn't had that constant reminder of being human sinking on his conscience. He often spaced out thinking on what he could be doing with Gavin, on how they could be more relaxed if their 'reunions' weren't interrupted like that. They could be more efficient, Gavin wouldn't be storming on everyone that talked to him.  
... But Hank wasn't one the fault. He was the only culpable. If he didn't kept it a secret from Hank, if he didn't listened to Gavin for a mere second–

But doing that would mean that Gavin would be mad at him. And then he would take away all that relief he gave him on their shared nights.  
It wasn't worth it.

It wasn't...

"Hello? Earth to Connor, are you there?" Connor blinked away from his thoughts as Hank's voice called for him, turning to see him. The lieutenant looked worried and confused, but he just smiled slightly to erase any suspicion on his behavior.

He had to kept his image clear.

"Apologies, Lieutenant. I was running a routine diagnosis. What is it?"

"I need you to go to the evidence room. Try to link this dairy to any evidence we have there. This is our only end at the moment."

"Understood."

 Connor headed to the evidence room, sending a quick look at Gavin before disappearing on the corridor. He heard footsteps following him to the room, and soon enough Gavin was next to him, waiting for the door to be opened. Connor nodded and opened the door, entering after Reed and closing the door.  
Not even a second later his head was being pushed against the door, the hit on his balance unit causing error messages to pop out on front of his eyes.  
_Ah._ How he missed that.

"Okay, you garbage can. Care to explain what the fuck happened these last  _three fucking weeks_?"

"Are you missing me, Gavin?" He needed to tease him. Make him angry. Push him more and more towards his breaking point.

He needed to be used again, so badly.

"Now, listen here. Don't play smart with me, because I will not hesitate to tear you apart until you're nothing but a fucking ashtray."

Shit. He shouldn't be as turned on as he was by those threatening words, but  _hell_ if he wasn't aroused by how angry Gavin was. It was hot.  
It made him impatient. He wanted to feel Gavin against him once again  _so_ bad.  
Maybe if he played his cards right...

"Lieutenant Anderson was starting to become suspicious about my 'visits' to Markus so late at night. If we stayed at our previous rhythm, our cover would be useless."

Gavin growled and let go of his jacket, making him almost frown. He was so close to just feel Gavin again...  
What a disappointment. 

"That old bastard, does he thinks he's your daddy or something? Ugh." Gavin started to pace on the room, frustrated and clearly annoyed. Almost like he was trying to come up with a plan.

"If I may, Gavin–"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to think."

Connor was impatient. With the way Gavin was screaming at him, and how angry he looked... Maybe he could choke him to release some of his anger. Sure, it wouldn't be te same given the fact that he doesn't breath, but...

He needed Gavin.  
He needed to feel alive again.

Without a doubt, he reached for the human's hand, and positioned them around his throat. It was only a second, but soon enough Gavin was squeezing.  
Harder, and harder, and harder...  
Yes, _yes,_ that's what he needed. He needed more.

With a single glance, they both understood what needed to be done.

 

* * *

 

Hank wasn't suspicious anymore.

It only took a quick visit to Markus and the android was more than happy to help them get more alone time. Sure, there was a knowing look between the dialogues and the deal, but the fellow prototype had their backs if questions were to be asked.

And therefore, their nightly adventures continued.

Connor was pinned against the wall, his legs wrapped around Gavin's waist. His hands were firm on the wall, his nails almost digging on the wallpaper. Gavin's grunts and growls were sounding directly to his ear, and the hard thrusts inside him were driving him crazy. How he missed the error messages, the overload of his sensors, the feeling of floating away thrust after thrust.

He felt alive.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum." Gavin was breathless, his rough and low voice almost sending shivers down his spine– that's what he thought that sensation was, after all. A low sigh left his mouth, throwing his head back unwittingly.

"Do it inside." He shouldn't be dragging words. His voice tone shouldn't be higher. He shouldn't be breathless.

But he was. And he loved it.

Gavin didn't respond, instead he kept thrusting inside him. His pace was gradually growing in speed; it was more desperate, more needy.  
And then, he stopped. Connor could feel his insides being filled, and for a few seconds he stayed there, breathing heavily. Gavin pulled out, giving him almost not time to stabilize himself.

He had a grim expression, and for what felt like days he didn't spoke at all.  
Connor was in the middle of dressing up, when Gavin's voice called out for him. In a rather... unexpected way.

"Move with me."

He stumbled with the simple task of buttoning his shirt, and for –maybe– the first time in his existence, he didn't knew what to say. It was... What was it? Why was Gavin proposing him to move with him? It's supposed to be a relationship of pure hatred, and yet...

"I don't think that–"

"I'm _not_ asking for your opinion." His voice was harsh. A cold and sharp look on his eyes that made him stop breathing, figuratively speaking. He...

It was wrong.

"What?"

"I hate when I have to wait for something I want. You're my bitch, tin can. You are only a mere slut, and I'm your master. Do you think you can have me waiting around like that? Do you think your opinion _matters_ here?" Connor felt scared. Confused. Angry. So many things, so many emotions mixing on his head.

But now, it felt cold. Lifeless.  
_Wrong._

"That wasn't–"

"I _said_ I didn't asked for your opinion, you fucking Ken doll!" And he finally screamed, shutting him up. Connor's LED lighted up red, and stayed like that. Dangerous. "You either do as I say, or you can forget about all of this. I know your secret, little slut. I know how important is to you to have my dick up your ass every single night. So it's up to you. Come to my house tomorrow morning if you decided to move with me, or don't show up at all."

All of Connor's thoughts came to his mind on that moment.  
He... Was he willing to give up his freedom, his family, his home, just for satisfaction? For the reminder of being alive?  
He could find anyone like Gavin anywhere. Anyone willing to hook up with an android and fuck him up until he couldn't think.

But... It wouldn't be the same, would it?

It...

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Connor knocked at the door.  
Gavin opened, and a grin showed up on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted this to become a series, and here you go
> 
> So  
> I went to my first Pride March! It was so much fun, and I had a great time. I definitely want to go to next year's one.  
> The March gave me the inspiration to finish this, finally!  
> I hope you all like this


End file.
